


The Charming Type

by dangerousdaydream



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, inspired by a song, this doesn't have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousdaydream/pseuds/dangerousdaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg had seen the signs long ago, but given his history with relationships, he chose to ignore it until he no longer could. He knew that the man was interested in someone else, worse yet he knew exactly who had captured his affections, and while his companion did nothing to pursue it, there was no mistaking the way he looked at the shorter blond-haired doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charming Type

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim. I thought that since I only have Johnstrade fic posted as of now, I should venture into another ship and prove I can write more than that. Haha. I hope you like this, though it doesn't really have a happy ending. Poor Greg.

Greg had seen the signs long ago, but given his history with relationships, he chose to ignore it until he no longer could. He knew that the man was interested in someone else, worse yet he knew exactly who had captured his affections, and while his companion did nothing to pursue it, there was no mistaking the way he looked at the shorter blond-haired doctor. Of course, Greg couldn't fault Sherlock for his interest in John -- the man was absolutely gorgeous. He had the heart of a fighter, he could withstand Sherlock's bouts with insomnia, his ridiculous eating habits. They worked well together, they were almost /good/ for one another, and Greg almost felt like he should break it off so Sherlock could be happy.

Almost.

But Greg Lestrade was a selfish man and he loved Sherlock first, so he held onto the remnants of a doomed relationship so tightly that it ended up slipping through his fingers anyway. They had been happy together once, for quite a long while (at least it was when you looked at the two involved). Greg had helped Sherlock recover after a particularly nasty overdose, had been right by his side throughout his detox, and soon after the two hooked up. The rest, as they say, was history. 

And then about four months ago, the short Army doctor with the psychosomatic limp and the warm brown eyes came into their lives and knocked everything upside down, though of course the younger man had no idea he did such a thing. Sherlock had tried to tell him he was 'married to his work', but John was clearly still interested, Greg could see it after he had shot the cabbie. The way the two giggled at a bloody crime scene was childish and the Detective Inspector wanted to slap both of them.

That night, Sherlock seemed almost bothered by Greg's kisses, and he wished the consulting detective would just fucking /tell/ him he wasn't interested anymore because that would hurt a lot less.

Greg went through the motions of what was left of their relationship almost in a fog. Suddenly the two were fighting a lot more, suddenly Greg could never do anything right and he was a failure as a boyfriend and "no wonder your wife left you, you're completely insufferable." He spent his nights alone more often than not and he contemplated calling and ending things on more than a few occasions.

But then he would see Sherlock at a crime scene or in his office, see that twinkle in his eye that had sparked the interest to begin with, and he felt himself fall again. Just when he thought he had grabbed onto solid ground and would be able to move on, Sherlock would kiss him and make everything feel much less painful. He would touch him the way he used to, would whisper sweet nothings and Greg couldn't help himself. He fell harder for the man whose heart no longer belonged to him.

It was a vicious cycle; one moment Sherlock loved him and Greg was his everything, and the next he was spewing flames out of that perfect mouth, his words like knives as he cut him down. There was never any sign that the change was coming, never a hint that something was wrong. Sherlock loved him, but Greg was unlovable and why would anyone waste his time with him? Sherlock hated him, but he was the most important person in his life and had done so much for him and he deserved to be happy. Greg never knew which Sherlock he was going to get, and he was starting to feel drained at just the thought of being alone with the cyclone of a man.

He was charming and wonderful, deadly and destructive, and Greg knew it was abusive and he should get out of it, but he couldn't. Wouldn't. He wanted Sherlock to tell him that he was a screwed up mess, that he wasn't enough anymore, that he didn't want him. But when Sherlock finally sat him down with the intent of breaking it off, Greg realized he didn't want to hear the real reason why. He silently begged Sherlock to tell him a lie, to be gentle as he broke his heart for the millionth time.

They were over, he'd known it for months, but hearing it from that man made it far too real and he did the worst thing he could possibly do.

He begged.

Sherlock just sat there, eyes narrow, as Greg reminded him of what they had been through together. How Greg had helped him, how he had always been there, how he could /change/ if he didn't want the man the DI had become. He pleaded for Sherlock not to leave.

The younger man said nothing as he stood, and Greg reached out to touch him. The long, pale hand withdrew so the DI couldn't and he backed away, shaking his head.

They were over, and although Greg knew it was for the best, he still cried over the loss. He still loved Sherlock, he didn't want to see him with another man, it hurt too much. Of course, he had to be professional, as John didn't realize they were together to begin with, nor did the rest of the Yard. He said as little to the both of them as he could get away with, avoided meeting John's concerned gaze, focused on the case and moved on. 

Sherlock and John seemed happy and that was all that mattered.


End file.
